Fall For You
by twilightjunkie100
Summary: edward's the new guy and Bella's super popular and hot. find out what happens i they fall for each other. ALL HUMAN! EXB, AXJ, RXE
1. trailer

**Trailer **

What if Bella was the super popular, super hot and confident girl at Forks High and Edward was the new, super hot guy at school?

What if Edward had a crush on Bella?

What if Bella already had a boyfriend?

What if something totally unexpected was to happen to Bella?

A new twist on the ever popular Twilight book with a few surprises and intimate moments.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Yuck, school," I thought as I slammed my hand down on the OFF button of my alarm clock. Goodbye, spring break. I forced myself out of bed and through the shower. I decided that I was not going to let school shake me out of this really great mood I had throughout spring break. I put on a smile as I got dressed. Anything to do with fashion always kept me in a good mood-- I was obviously one of the few people at Forks High School that had an awesome fashion sense. I ended up in a selection from my newly acquired spring collection: a pair of white skinny jeans, a light blue sequined top, and an adorable pair of blue slippers. My mostly perfect hair didn't need much so I left it wavy. After applying my makeup I stared into the mirror and said,

"Just because spring break is all over now doesn't mean that the rest of the semester will suck. You are Bella Swan for crying out loud! Now drive yourself down to that school and make the best of the day. Show them that you are still dazzling!" I smiled and practically dazzled myself.

I didn't even stop for breakfast or even say goodbye to Charlie, I just headed into my Ferrari and drove leisurely to school. When I finally parked at school, I saw my best friend, Alice, waving to me from across the lot. I walked over to her with a huge smile on my face.

"Bella! I missed you like crazy, girl!" exclaimed Alice as I hugged her.

"Hey, Alice! I missed you too! How was Florida?" I asked.

"HOT. And dry. It was kinda weird." I could understand what she meant, seeing as Forks is the wettest and muggiest place in the continental U.S.

"I love your shoes, hun," I said, glancing down at her new white peep-toe pumps.

"Thanks! I must say those jeans look great on you! But enough of my rambling. How was spring break for you and Jake?" I blushed as she said his name. Jacob and I had been going steady for about a month and a half, and so much had happened during spring break.

"It was very, VERY eventful," I said with a smile, "But I don't think that the school parking lot is quite the place to talk about my romancing."

She squealed.

"Oh gosh Bella you have to tell me EVERYTHING! I'll come by your place later."

"Sure thing." As I said this, I noticed an unfamiliar Volvo park in the student lot, not too far from my own car. What really surprised me was the person who emerged from the vehicle. He had bronze-coloured, perfectly tousled hair and green eyes. What really caught me off guard was his outfit: A white button-down shirt and simple blue jeans with Converse. An outfit that I would have normally called 'plain' looked absolutely perfect to accompany his eyes and hair. I was honestly impressed. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice looking at him too. I turned to her and said at the same time that she did,

"New guy." We smiled at each other before stealing another glance at him. I noticed that he had moved away from his car, but now he had stopped dead in his tracks, staring in our direction. I had the pleasure of watching his eyes pop open as he slowly took in Alice and I. I couldn't blame him. Two incredibly hot girls leaning against Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice let out a giggle as she noticed him.

"Hey, Bells, new guy's checkin' us out," she said to me quietly.

"I know! His eyes are practically falling out of his head!" I replied in a hushed voice. He must have realized that we had seen him, because he flushed pink and then hurried away.

"Did you see him blush!?" Alice exclaimed once he was out of earshot.

"Yes!! He was so dazzled!"

"Ready to dazzle the rest of the males in this school?"

"Oh yeah! It's dazzle time!" I said as we strutted to the main building.

Edward's POV 

"Edward get your lazy butt out of bed!" shrieked Rosalie in her third attempt to get me up.

"Rose, would you shut your face?"

"EDWARD CULLEN! IF YOU ARE NOTAT SCHOOL IN THE NEXT HALF AN HOUR—" I didn't bother listen to the rest of my dear mother's shouting, so I got up and took a shower. When I was done, I put on the simplest and most basic outfit—a button down white t-shirt and jeans. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, especially because I was the new guy at school. I trudged down the unfamiliar steps of my new house, and went into the kitchen where my mother, Esme, had made me breakfast.

"That's much better," said my mom as she noticed my presence.

"Mom, really, why are you forcing me to go to school? I could wait until after summer—" she cut me off.

"Absolutely not. Yes I know you don't like the whole 'new guy at school' experience, but dear it will pass. Just be yourself."

"Thanks," I said as I put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Now you better hurry; you don't want to be late!"

"Someone has gone into super-mom mode," I muttered under my breath as I walked back upstairs.

After I brushed my teeth, I checked my hair and really didn't care less what it looked like, so I grabbed up my bag and headed for the door.

"Have a great day, guys!" called my mom as Rose and I stalked out the door. When we were outside, I turned to Rose,

"Would you like a ride? Or—" I stopped short and looked at her. Typical Rosalie. Always had to look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, even on the first day of a new school. I sighed.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing," I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll drive myself," she replied with a smile as she got in her red Mercedes Convertible. I rolled my eyes again and got in my own Volvo. I managed to get out of the driveway before she did, and I followed the GPS to Forks High School. I parked my car silently in the student lot, and noticed that Rosalie was a lot further behind me than I thought. I took a deep breath and stepped out the car onto the damp pavement. I moved with deliberate slowness, afraid to face the many pairs of eyes that would be staring at me. I took another deep breath and turned around. As I predicted, almost everyone's attention was focussed on me. I saw a group of girls staring at me and giggling and blushing. At this I had to smile. They started screaming with joy. I walked on hoping not to catch too many persons' attentions. I walked with my head down, and when I did look up, I froze. I saw two extremely hot girls leaning against the hood of an amazing yellow Porsche. It was the one on the left that caught my attention though. She had long, wavy hair and hypnotising chocolate-brown eyes. Her features were near perfect, and her outfit flaunted her amazing body. I couldn't help but stare. The other girl with her pixie-like form and hair was also very attractive, but this one had me entranced. The pixie-girl let out a small giggle, and that brought me back to reality. I noticed them looking at me and gossiping, and I blushed furiously, to my utter embarrassment, and hurried away. I walked swiftly now to the main office, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. The girl with the mysterious brown eyes...

**Review please and tell me what you think! If you like it I'll keep going! ******


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV **

I managed to survive the first half of the day, thanks to Alice and her non-stop questioning. She had asked me mostly about what I did with Jacob, and I had replied with,

"SO MANY things I'll tell you the details of later. But for now, I'll tell you that we went out almost every night, and on one particular night we went down to the lake to go on one of those moonlit boat rides, and we got nice and comfy. Let's just say that he took off his shirt and let me rest my head on his warm chest." Alice was bursting with excitement to hear the rest, but I let it hang there.

The bell finally rang for lunch, and I was so happy to escape an incredibly boring Trig class—one of the few classes I have without Alice. I met her in the hallway between our classes and we walked together to the cafeteria, throwing in a bit more hip to our walks than we normally would have. We smiled and laughed as we turned the heads of every human male we passed. I'll admit, being the popular girl had its perks.

We were one of the first persons to enter the cafeteria, so getting our lunches took under two minutes. We sat at our regular table awaiting the arrival of the guys. Unfortunately, Jacob went to school down in La Push, where he lived, and where I spent most of my spring break. No matter, we were now waiting on Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett, the so-called 'jocks' of the school.

"So, Alice, how are things with you and Jasper?" I asked with a smile. A huge grin lit up her face and she blushed a deep red.

"Well, he's...well there he is now!" she said excitedly. I looked and surely enough, there was Jasper and Emmett. Only, there was another girl with them. On Emmett's left side, there was a beautiful blonde girl I did not recognize. Even from a distance she looked gorgeous, and just as they had done for Alice and I earlier, all the boys were staring. I wondered if she was prettier than me. Alice, seeing my worried expression, whispered,

"Trust me; no one in this world could be more beautiful than you are."

"Thanks," I said with a smile and I waved to Jasper. He saw us then, and he gestured to Emmett and the girl to come. As they got closer, I could see the girl's features better. She was indeed beautiful, with the body of a swimsuit model, but something about her shocked me. She had a pair of green eyes identical to the ones the new guy had. I didn't get more than a few seconds to decipher that as Jasper finally reached our table.

"Hey, Bella!" he said to me and, "hey, Alice," he said to Alice in a seductive tone, and he smiled as she jumped up to hug him. He gave her a light peck on the lips, and she blushed red again.

"Hey, Jazz, hey Em," I said to both of them.

"Hey, girls! I'd like you to meet Rosalie Cullen. She and her brother Edward just moved here from Pennsylvania. She and I have had every class together so far, and I thought that she could sit with us for lunch. That's cool with you guys, right?" Emmett explained.

"Sure, no problem," I replied. I turned to Rosalie and smiled. "Hey, I'm Isabella, Bella for short. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Alice, welcome to Forks High!" said Alice.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you both too," she replied.

"So where's your brother?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh he's getting his lunch. He hasn't said much to me since we got here though. He really doesn't like the awkwardness of being the new guy that everyone stares at and the girls swoon over. Other than that he's a pretty great guy. Would it be okay if he sat with us too?" she asked. She sounded so confident even though she was new. I was beginning to like Rosalie.

"That's fine with us," Emmett answered, "looking out for the fam... I like that."

"Great! I'll go get him," she said as she got up and walked towards a long line of people.

"Rosalie seems really nice," commented Alice.

"I know, and she's smokin' hot too!!" exclaimed Emmett, "I don't know about anybody else, but as far as I'm concerned, I consider that a major plus!"

"Yeah, Emmett. I can tell that Rosalie, Alice and I will be great friends," I replied.

"I wonder who her brother is though," said Alice. No sooner had she spoken than Rosalie returned, and by her side, to my great surprise, was the guy we caught checking us out this morning. When he saw us he looked surprised as well, and, just as he had this morning, he blushed. I thought it was always so cute to see a guy blush.

"Okay, this is my younger brother, Edward. He's only a year younger though, so he's seventeen," said Rosalie.

"Umm, hello. My name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you," he replied. His voice was velvety.

"yeah, like I said, once he gets past this awkward phase, you'll really get to know him," said Rosalie.

"Hey don't worry, it's cool; we know how it is. Hi, I'm Bella, those two lovebugs are Alice and Jasper, and that large muscular one swooning over your sister is Emmett," I said to Edward with a smile, "it's nice to meet you too."

"Why don't you guys sit down? It must be uncomfortable for you to be standing this whole time!" said Alice sweetly. Emmett's face lit up at these words and he winked to Rosalie and patted the seat beside him. She chuckled and sat beside him. The only other empty seat was beside me, so I gestured to Edward to sit beside me. He sat down cautiously, and I had to wonder if he was intimidated by me.

We spent the most of lunch talking with Rosalie and Edward, and I began to realize that Edward was generally a quiet guy, but he spoke with such confidence. I decided that I wanted to get to know Edward even better. Jasper and Emmett seemed to think that he was pretty cool too. They even invited him and Rose to watch college football with them later; an invitation they both accepted, though I think Rosalie just wanted to be with Emmett.

When the bell rang again we got up to go to our elective class. Mine was Biology, which again, I did not share with Alice. Edward and Rosalie both went back to the main office to check with the secretary about something. I took my regular seat in Biology, near the back. Yes, while I did enjoy being the centre of attention, I also preferred that teachers don't see when I'm not paying attention in class.

I was pleasantly surprised when none other than Edward Cullen walked through the door.

**Edward's POV **

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner?" I asked the Biology teacher.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, the new student. Mrs. Cope said I should give this to you," I said as I handed him the slip of paper I just got.

"Oh yes! Mr. Cullen. Welcome to Forks High School! It seems that the only open seat is at the back beside Miss Swan." I was elated.

"That's fine, sir. Thank you," I replied and hurried to the back of the room where a beaming Bella awaited. After getting to know her at lunch, I wasn't so nervous to talk to her or sit beside her. I wasn't normally so shy or awkward around girls, but Bella had that effect on me. She was so confident, so sure of herself. I liked that. Only, I couldn't get to be my confident self, because, somehow, her presence brought out my shy side. As I approached the table, I gathered up the remaining un-melted confidence I still had and called quietly,

"Hey, Bella!"

"Edward! What a nice surprise! Looks like we are going to be lab partners, huh?"

"It does indeed," I replied as I sat down, "it's nice to finally have someone I know in a class with me."

"Yeah, I was pretty bored back here," she replied. I did find it odd that she, being so stunning, didn't have a lab partner.

Half way through the class, I could see that her response had a double meaning. Mr. Banner was the most boring teacher I had encountered. Bella read the boredom on my face and decided to talk to me. She mostly asked me about my life prior to coming to Forks. That conversation didn't last very long. Every time I looked up to answer one of her questions, those beautiful brown eyes melted my confidence. I eventually got very frustrated with myself and kept my head down most of the time after that. But I did notice that with every question she asked, it got easier for me to answer coherently; more natural.

I was so grateful when the bell rang to signal the end of class. I was kind of sad that I wouldn't see Bella for a while but happy to escape Mr. Banner's boring ramblings.

"If I don't see you for the rest of the day, have a great time with Em and Jazz later," said Bella at the end of class. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then. Later!" I called as I departed quickly trying to get to my next class on time.

**Bella's POV **

"Did you just come out of a Bio class with Edward?" asked Alice when I emerged from the room that Edward just walked away from.

"Sure did. He's my lab partner, you know."

"You have to tell me all about it when I come by later. But now we need to get to Gym!" and she practically bounced ahead of me to Gym. I always wondered how she had so much energy all the time.

**Ok guys there you go! Review please and tell me if you like it! A huge surprise to come in chapter 3 so look out for it! Thanks for all the support guys I really appreciate it (: xoxo - Brii**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't upload on the 10****th**** like I promised [don't kill me] but here's the much anticipated chapter!!!!!! :) I hope you like it! Please review it makes me happy to hear your comments :D **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Bella's POV **

Alice wouldn't be coming by until this evening, so I decided to take a quick drive down to La Push to see Jacob. As soon as school was dismissed I jumped in my car and headed down there. I hated driving slow, so I arrived at the reservation in less than twenty minutes –a personal best. The house was relatively quiet when I got out the car, and I was surprised that Billy was the one who answered the door.

"Hey, Billy! Is Jake here?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella, yeah he and a friend are upstairs; you can go on up."

"Thanks!" I called as I headed quietly up the stairs. I wondered which friend he had over. I hadn't seen Embry or Quil at all over spring break. As I got closer to Jake's room, I started hearing sounds. I heard heavy breathing –almost like panting. Jake had once told me that I didn't need to knock, so I just went right in. I was shocked, appalled and heartbroken at what I saw –Jacob was on his bed having sex with a girl I did not know.

"BELLA! WHA –WHAT –"

"Save it Jacob! You were just using me all along!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, let me explain –"

"I won't hear it! Jacob, it's OVER! I never want to see you again! How could you do this to me?"

"Bella please!" I ignored him as I walked over to the girl.

"As for you, I hope you get syphilis and DIE!!!!" the tears came then as I bolted from the room. I ran down the stairs past Billy and out the door. I drove away from that traitor and his house at double the speed limit. Tears gushed the whole way. There came a point where I absolutely could not drive any further without considering driving off a cliff, so I rolled onto the rough shoulder and stopped completely. I curled up into a ball and cried. How could he do this to me? If that's what he was after all along why didn't he choose her and not me? I would never make it back to Forks in this state, so I fumbled around for my phone. I hit the one and only speed dial button that I had programmed.

"Alice," I sobbed into the receiver.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"On the one-oh-one near the Quileute border."

"Jazz and I are on our way." The phone went dead.

I don't know if it was minutes or hours, but soon enough, Alice came speeding down the freeway in her Porsche. She made an illegal U-turn and pulled up beside me.

"Do you want to ride in my car or yours?" she asked. I figured I'd reach home sooner in her insanely fast car than mine, so I replied,

"Yours," barely audible.

"Jazz, take her car back to her place we'll meet you there." I got out of my car and quickly climbed into the passenger's seat of hers. Jasper got in my car and zoomed off ahead of us. A few seconds later, Alice started off too.

"What did he do to you?" Alice demanded.

"I caught him," I said, expecting the tears to start again, but it seemed I'd cried myself dry.

"Cheating?!?!?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Worse. I caught him doing this girl in his room."

"The man whore! What the hell is wrong with him? I'm so sorry to hear Bella. Does ice-cream and a sleepover sound good to you?"

I gave her a half-smile. "Yeah, it does actually. Thanks Alice, you're the best."

"That's what best friends are for," and she smiled an encouraging smile at me. "Don't worry about him. He's an ass. Just forget about him and move on."

"That's exactly what I was planning to do…after castrating him with a rusty plastic spoon!" We laughed.

"Yes that would be something, wouldn't it?" laughed Alice. "There are so many other guys out there who won't use you. You just have to find the right one."

"I know, and I will."

Alice drove us to Dairy Queen where we got so much ice-cream.

"You want to invite Rose? I'm guessing that she's either bored out of her mind right now or flirting with Emmett," Alice asked.

"Sure why not?" I replied, and Alice immediately had the phone to her ear. After she called Rosalie, she called Jasper, and told him to run to her house and bring her 'emergency slumber party' bag. Oh how I was familiar with that bag. I chuckled at the memory. As we approached my house, I violently hoped that this slumber party would cheer up and encourage me to go after someone else.

**Edward's POV **

Lying upside down on Emmett's couch made the football game so much more interesting.

"Edward WHAT are you doing?" asked Rosalie.

"Well currently all the blood is rushing to my head, and I'm dying of boredom."

"Hey let's talk girls!" suggested Emmett. Rose blushed a little and then rolled her eyes. I sat up properly.

"Okay, what about girls?" I replied. Just then, Rose's phone rang.

"Hey Alice…he WHAT??!?!!!...No!... Sure thing I'll be right over," she hung up the phone and turned to us, "hey guys, Bella just dumped her boyfriend. She caught him doing another girl in his room. Alice is having a girls' night/sleepover thing to cheer her up so I'm headed there now. Catch you later!" she hugged Emmett quickly and waved to Jasper and I as she went through the door. I blushed slightly at the mention of Bella's name.

"Wow poor Bella," I said.

"Yeah…speaking of Bella, ne noticed you checkin' her and Alice out this morning," said Emmett. Damn. I thought that girls were the observant ones. I blushed slightly again.

"Oh, well, I…" I was at a loss of words.

"Dude, do you like her?" pressed Jasper with a huge grin on his face, "I mean, like her like her?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, every time I hear her name or see her I blush a little, and at first I had a problem with forming coherent sentences to speak to her with. Her eyes have me hypnotized and she's really nice and super-confident. Plus she's like drop-dead gorgeous and sexy. Does that count?" I said reluctantly.

"YES!!!" They exclaimed. At that point I blushed scarlet, totally embarrassed. I half-regretted telling them.

"Hey man, don't be embarrassed. We understand," said Emmett.

"Yeah, how do you think I felt when I first saw and talked to Alice?" asked Jasper, "I had butterflies in my stomach every time I tried to talk to her."

"The problem is, when I'm around her, my shy side comes out, which really sucks because I'm not normally shy, and I don't want to give her the wrong impression of myself." I told them, "I mean it's getting easier to talk to her now, but I'm not sure how much that's helping." I sighed. Why did Bella have to be such a supermodel?

"Oh I see. Well it seems like right now you are resting on the uncertainty of her having mutual feelings for you. My suggestion: wait a week or so, and then ask her out. In the meantime, get to know her even more so that by the time you ask her out, you guys would have already been good friends."

"That could work, I just wish I could know if she felt the same way." I sighed. I stared at the ceiling for several moments contemplating what I'd just heard.

I didn't even notice Jasper on the phone until he hung up.

"Guys I'll be back in a few, I'm going to drop off something for Alice. NO ONE play C.O.D until I come back!" said Jasper. I sighed and slumped back into the upside down position I held on the couch earlier. That's when it dawned on me. Rose was with Bella. I did have the means to find out if Bella had feelings for me. I flipped out my phone and texted Rose:

_HEY. CAN U DO ME A FAVOUR? SUBTLY ASK Bella IF SHE HAS N E FEELINGS FOR ME PLZ. I'M BEGGIN. U DNT HAV 2 ASK 2NITE…I JUS WANNA KNO._

I hoped this worked.

**Bella's POV **

I sat on my bed with my knees crushed to my chest, my arms around my knees, and my head on Alice's shoulder. I was only vaguely aware of Rosalie's entrance.

"Hey Rose, glad you came," said Alice.

"Sure no problem. How's she doing? By the way Jasper sent this for you."

"Hasn't said a word in the past 10 minutes. Only sporadic intervalled bursts of tears."

"Oh. Bella? You okay?" I lifted my head off Alice's shoulder and rested my chin in the little crease between my locked knees.

"Hi. I'm…better…I'll give it that much," I whispered, my voice shaky.

"Are you sure Bella?" asked Alice in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I just need help forgetting about…" my voice cracked. I fell back into my original position against Alice's shoulder.

"I understand. Just don't think about him. What I think you really need is an event to socialize with the guys at school."

"Maybe, but at this point I'm willing to try just about anything to be distracted and start over."

I noticed Rosalie sitting at the other end of my bed, on her phone, apparently texting.

Alice spent most of the next hour or so cheering me up and keeping me distracted.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but Alice knows you a million times better than I do, so I'm here for moral support," Rosalie told me when I noticed that she was rather quiet.

After a while, I decided I wasn't going to sulk anymore. It wasn't helping. So, I tried small talk with Rosalie.

"So, Rose, how did it feel to have Emmett escort you around all day?" I asked with a half-smile.

She blushed.

"It was nice, actually. I got to know the school pretty well, and," she blushed harder this time, "he was even flirting with me!" a huge smile spread across her face. Alice giggled. I had to smile too.

"Hey that's great Rose! I think Emmett likes you. Actually, he thinks you're 'smokin hot'!" Alice confided.

"Really?! He does?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Sure does. Said so himself," I added, "But I think the real question is do you like him?"

Rose's face was a bright red colour.

"I think I do. I mean he's a great guy, but I just met him. So I'm going to wait and see how our friendship progresses."

"That's good." I replied.

"That reminds me! How was Bio class with Edward, Bella?" asked a very excited Alice.

"It was interesting. I mostly asked him about himself. At first it was a bit awkward, because there was this pause between when he looked at me and when he answered. But, as the conversation went on, he seemed to relax more and he was more comfortable. It was funny to see him blush. I thought it was so sweet!" I smiled. I was feeling better already.

Alice and Rose giggled.

"Sounds like someone has a little crush on you, Bella!" Alice squealed. "How do you feel about him?"

"He's really nice and he's super sweet. And I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty hot! But I did just meet him. So we'll see. But for right now, I like him just as a friend."

They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well someone's feeling better! Good for you! But it's kind of funny the way that the subject of Edward suddenly brightened your mood," noted Rosalie with a smirk on her face.

"I only like him as a friend. For now." I said sternly.

But she was right. Just the mere mention of his name had me ecstatic. Maybe I did like him more than I thought.

We spent the rest of the night chatting and watching movies. When we eventually got tired enough to sleep, I went to bed having pushed every thought or memory of Jacob Black straight out of my head. But there was still that part of me that was torn.

The next morning we had to get up early enough to get to school on time.

"Get up lazy bones! Do you want to keep the guys waiting?!" Alice yelled as she shook Rose and I trying to get us up.

"Alice," I moaned, "How is it humanly possible that you always have so much energy all the time?"

"I exercise hun, and you know that. Now you and Sleeping Beauty need to get up or we'll be late!"

"I'm up…mostly. But I think you might have to get Sleeping Beauty's Prince Emmett to wake her." I winked.

"Huh? What? Emmett?" Rose answered in a half-awake monotone. Alice and I laughed.

"I'm gone to shower. Alice, you have the job of getting her up," I said as I walked to my closet. Ii decided on something less flashy today, so I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a graphic tee and boots –all reflective of the part of my heart that was hurting.

I didn't spend long in the shower, as I knew I'd take more time to do my hair and makeup.

When I was clean and dressed I went back to my room to do my hair.

"Bathroom's free," I said as I came in.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few," said Rosalie as she passed me.

"Nice outfit," commented Alice.

"Thanks. It's not too indicative?"

"Not too much. Just go light on your makeup."

"It's not too dark or depressed?"

"It won't be if you aren't. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Better, actually. I really thought that I'd still be in pieces now if it wasn't for you. Thanks again hun."

"Anytime. And I'm glad you're happier."

I smiled at Alice. I was so glad that she's my best friend.

I focused on my hair and makeup while Rose was in the bathroom. I figured that if I did my hair straight it would look too gothic, so again I left it wavy. I kept my makeup very simple. To make the whole ensemble look less depressing I added some long, silver dangling earrings. I thought that overall, I looked pretty cute.

"What do you think?" I asked Alice, turning away from the mirror to look at her seated on my bed.

"Very cute. You'll be turning heads at school today as always."

I smiled at her. A tiny part deep down inside me hoped that I would especially turn Edward's head. Why was this part telling me this? It was awkward as it is already. I shook that thought away.

Rosalie emerged then. Just like yesterday, she was gorgeous.

"Sorry I took a bit longer than I expected, but I did my hair and stuff at the same time," she explained.

"It's okay you didn't critically ruin our schedule. We are still on time, and we have time to grab breakfast!" replied Alice.

"Let's get going then. Anyone else in the mood for hash browns from BK?" I asked cheerfully as I walked towards the door.

"Sure why not?" agreed Rose.

We were feeling particularly ostentatious today, so we all went in Rose's convertible.

After getting breakfast, we noticed it was getting late, so we went straight to school. There wasn't much time to chat to anyone, so we headed for class. Rose didn't have class with me and Alice before lunch, but because her first class was in the same building as ours, we got to walk through the halls together. That was fun; seeing guys left, right and center drooling over us, three super-hot chicks walking together. It was when we saw Emmett waiting for Rose by her locker that things got funny. All of the other guys who had been checking her out were immediately disappointed to see that –as far as they knew –she was already taken. I did see Edward talking to Jasper, though. When Edward saw me, he smiled, and when we made eye contact, he winked. I blushed a bit at that before continuing to Government with Alice.

I was so bored in my first couple classes that it was near to the point of tears, and I was so happy to hear the lunch bell.

As usual, Alice and I got to the cafeteria quickly, got our lunches in no time, and sat down at our table awaiting the others.

"So, are you still going to do cheerleading with me?" I asked Alice.

"Of course! The big playoff game is in 3 weeks, so I think that you should have a practice sometime soon," she replied. She made a point. We didn't have much time to practice, and I was head cheerleader.

"I'll make sure to put up a notice today."

"And I'm hosting the after-party this time, so its going to be HUGE!" She was right again. Alice's parties are always the talk of the school, and were always over-the-top.

We were still talking about it when Emmett came in, with Rose laughing at his side. They saw us immediately, and they waved to us as they went to get their lunch. They came to the table about a minute later.

"Hi Emmett, hey Rose," Alice said to them.

"Hey. Jazz and Edward will be here in a minute, they were just finishing up a chemistry experiment," replied Emmett.

"Cool, cool," I said to him before turning to Rose, "so Rose, have you decided what extra-curricular activity you're going to do?"

"I was actually thinking about cheerleading, but I haven't seen any notices up about practice or anything. But I do know that Edward wants to join the football team. He was on the team back at our old school, and he was pretty good," she replied. My heart thumped loudly. Could I really have heard correctly? Was there going to be the possibility that Edward Cullen was going to be on the very team that I would be cheering for? But more importantly, why did my heart thump loudly? I set those questions aside in my mind and came back to reality, only to find Edward's face not that far from mine.

"Whoa! When did you get here?!" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Daydreaming Bella?" he chuckled, "Or were you fantasizing? Anyways I got here about thirty seconds ago."

"Oh," I said and blushed slightly. He sounded more confident today. I liked that.

"So is it true, Edward?" pressed Alice.

"Is what true?" he replied, sounding confused.

"That you're going to try out for the football team?"

"Oh. Well yes, actually. Football is my favourite sport, and I wasn't half bad back in Pennsylvania. Got voted MVP a couple of times, actually." He gave a little half-smile. I didn't know this confident side of Edward existed, and I was eager to see how it progressed.

"Hey man, that's awesome! We would be teammates! How cool is that!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Pretty cool, Emmett," Edward replied with a light chuckle. The questions in the back of my mind surfaced as one was answered: there was going to be the possibility. I smiled slightly.

"So did you ladies have a good time last night? But more importantly, Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry to hear," Edward said to me. I smiled wider this time.

"Yes I do believe I'm okay. Thanks for the concern though. And I'm sure that they'll tell you we had a great night," I replied with a little laugh.

"Oh yes we will," added Alice with a laugh as well.

"I'm happy to hear," said Edward with a smile specifically directed at me. _Hmm, he's a gentleman too,_ I thought. I wanted to unravel the rest of Edward's real personality.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello people of earth :) sorry for not updating sooner n stuff reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelli sorry bout that. But yea here u go with chapter 4. I think that u guys will like this chapter :) n e ways…ONWARDS!!!! **

**BPOV **

Bio class with Edward was interesting. He asked me questions today. When he asked me about my hobbies, I purposely didn't tell him about the cheerleading. He needed a good surprise. That thought reminded me that I needed to put up flyers today and work on a routine with Alice tonight if we were going to be ready for the big game.

I did find out more about Edward through my interrogations. I learnt that he was interested in a wide variety of things including pro wrestling, video games and he enjoyed watching women's water sports. I rolled my eyes at that, and he smiled a huge grin showing his perfect white teeth. It nearly dazzled me…nearly.

I used my study hall session to go to the computer lab to make flyers and sign-up sheets. I decided that I'd make practice start tomorrow, because three weeks is just around the corner. Once they were printed, I used the last 15 minutes of study hall pinning up the flyers in as many locations as possible. Just as I was finished, the bell rang, so I met up with Alice and went to Spanish class.

**EPOV **

I didn't see Bella in study hall. I wondered what she was doing. She seemed to be in a good mood at lunch, and also in Bio class, but then again that could easily have been a front, and she could have been hiding her emotions. Girl brains are so complicated and confusing. Her clothes seemed a bit edgy though. Maybe that was supposed to be subtly indicative. Wait. Why am I analyzing everything she does and says and wears?

_See, Edward, this is what happens when you hang out with hot girls. _

Wait again. Why am I talking to myself?

I shook that off and continued to be bored in study hall.

**BPOV **

After school, I checked my sign up sheets. I saw several names of persons who were already on the squad. Most of the other names were names of sophomores and juniors. I sighed. There were about 35 names in total, and I only needed a team of 18 and two substitutes. Ugh, tomorrow would be a long day.

Rose dropped Alice and I back to my house. She didn't stay because she was going to the salon with her mom.

"What did the list look like this year?" asked Alice as we sat on my patio eating the burgers Charlies just made for us.

"Thirty-five," I replied with a groan.

"Are you kidding?! Thirty-five?!" she exclaimed and then sighed before continuing, "So what's the criteria this time?"

"Same as always: flexibility, ability, confidence, pretty-ness, and commitment."

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us."

"Indeed," I said broodingly.

"So, how was class with Edward? Tell me everything!!"

"Well," I said with a smile, "it was interesting, because he was the one asking most of the questions. He seemed so much more confident, though. And oh my gosh his smile is dazzling! But in some ways he's just like every other guy. He likes any sport that involves women in swimsuits in a pool." I rolled my eyes. Alice had this evil smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him," she accused.

"No I don't! I've only known him for two days!? I retorted.

"You know you like him! I saw your face turn pink when he said he was trying out for the football team! I saw the smile spread across your face!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I was just happy that he's becoming involved in school so quickly."

"Whatever, but I know you like him!"

"As a friend but that's it!"

"Okay, okay if you say so. I'll get back to this in a few days, but right now we need to work on those cheers!"

We spent the next several hours writing and practicing cheers, designing pyramids and Alice even designed an outfit. When I saw her finished design for the outfit, I gave her the biggest hug I could physically manage.

"Alice I really don't know how you do it but you are the greatest person alive! I don't know how you can design our costumes, plus plan and host the after party, plus be an amazing best friend and girlfriend, AND get straight A's all at the same time, but however you do it I love you for it!" I exclaimed. I was far past impressed. I was in awe.

Alice laughed. "I really don't know how I do it myself sometimes," she smiled, "which reminds me- I was supposed to confirm the catering!" she broke free from my hug and was on her phone within seconds.

When we were finished everything, it was pretty late, and Alice was really tired.

"Hey, Alice, it's really late and I know you're tired. Why don't you stay over again?" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be great," she replied. I was glad that Charlie didn't mind me having my friends stay over. It saved me the trouble of asking.

"Cool. I know you're probably hungry too, so you can raid the fridge while I go shower."

"Thanks, I won't be long. Is there anything in particular you want me to bring up for you?"

"Not for me specifically, but I know that there is shrimp cocktail in there," I said with a grin, and Alice laughed.

"Sure thing."

When I came out of the shower, Alice was fast asleep on my bed. I smiled. It was about time she got some sleep. I stole a bite of shrimp before going to sleep.

The next day seemed to drag on forever. My morning classes seemed especially dull, even with Alice's bubbly self in every one of them. As always, I was relieved when the lunch bell rang. It was interesting to find everyone already at the table. As Alice and I approached, I noticed that Rose and Emmett were sitting closer together, and Emmett's arm was around Rose. Jasper looked bored, and Edward, his eyes sparkled with excitement though his expression remained composed. He winked at me, and I felt a slight blush tingling in my cheeks. I was getting annoyed at my blush now.

"Hey guys, what's new?" I asked as I sat beside Edward. Alice and Jazz were staring intensely and lovingly into each others' eyes as they held hands. They looked like they were about ready for a full-blown make out session.

"I made the football team!" revealed Edward, "the coach said I was one of the best players they've seen in a while." He smiled that dazzling smile of his.

"Yeah, congrats!" I replied and smiled back. I turned to Alice and Jasper and said, "Hey Romeo and Juliet, did you hear that?" Alice snapped out of it first.

"Oh sorry! Oh yeah, congrats on making the team! When's your first practice?"

"Today at 3," he replied coolly. I stopped breathing. Edward was going to be training at the same time, at the same location that I was holding my tryouts. I decided that I had to change our location. Edward could not find out that I was a cheerleader…..yet.

"Hey, man, don't worry, we'll go easy on you," sneered Emmett.

"I think it is you who should be worried," Edward said with a chuckle. I searched my bag frantically for a black Sharpie. Eventually I found one, and I began to get up from the table.

"Where are you going?" inquired Edward.

"I have to take care of something!" I called as I bolted from the cafeteria. As I passed each of my flyers, I used the Sharpie to change the location from "football field" to "gym". Once I was sure I had gotten all of them, I walked briskly back to the cafeteria, smiling.

"What was all that about?" asked Rose when I sat back down.

_Check the flyers, _I mouthed to her and Alice. They nodded. The guys looked utterly confused. I laughed and said to them, "Don't worry about it. Strictly girl stuff." It was true. I had never seen a male cheerleader in my life.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Geez, where did lunch go?" I sighed.

"It ran away with you when you suddenly disappeared," replied Edward with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as I walked beside him to Bio. As I walked my 'artwork' on the flyers really stood out. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

Biology class took a surprising turn.

"Group project!" announce Mr. Banner. Everyone groaned.

"Oh come on guys, this one is going to be fun! This project is to teach you responsibility and about human nature. 'What does that have to do with biology?' you may ask. Well, this one particular project will require you and a partner of the opposite sex to take care of a human baby simulator that looks like this," he held up a baby doll with several spots on its plastic body, with a black rectangular box attached to its back. "These spots you see are artificial nerve endings, and the HBS will respond according to how you touch or hold it. This is highly advanced technology designed to accurately behave like a real human child, and at the end of a week, I will grade you according to how well the HBS's recording device says you took care of it." I fought back a laugh. This was the cheesiest project ever.

"Now, to make it interesting and fair, I'm going to let the ladies decide who they want to be their partner, but, the gentlemen have the power to decline a request. When you have found a partner, come to me to get your baby."

I turned to ask Edward if he wanted to be my partner, when I saw him surrounded by a group of girls begging him to be their partner. One by one he declined each of them, and they eventually gave up trying. When they all went away, he looked at me and chuckled.

"Sounds like you know exactly who you want your partner to be," I commented.

"Something like that," he replied with a slight smile.

"So I guess it doesn't make much sense for me to try and ask you, huh?"

"Try me," he said with a smirk.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"I'd love to," he said with a smile. I smiled back. That was really flattering. He denied everyone else for me. Well I was a million times prettier than any of them. As we walked to the teacher's desk, I caught the glares of every girl, and the defeated expressions of all the guys.

"So, Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen. Here's your baby. Take care of it now," instructed Mr. Banner. I looked at the toy that he placed in my hands. Under all the technology, it looked kind of cute. Edward chuckled beside me. I walked cautiously back to our table, afraid and unaware of what this strange mostly-mechanical baby could do.

"Okay, obviously this is going to take our cooperation if we are to pass, so why don't you come by my place at about 7 so we can figure out exactly what we are to do with precious bundle of joy here? I'm…busy earlier and I know you have training so is 7 a good time?" I asked Edward.

"Sure no problem. I think we should name it first." He still had a smile on his face.

"Okay…how about Mr. Tinky Winky Sparkle Dust?"

" I mean something that doesn't sound gay."

"I can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl. But I've always wanted a daughter so for all intents and purposes it's a girl. Now for a name. Hmm… what's your mother's name?"

"Esme."

"Hmm…well how about your father's name?"

"Carlisle."

"Okay I got it. Which name do you like better; Renesmee or Carlie?"

"I personally like Carlie better, but then again," he smiled widely, "you're the mom." I smiles and rolled my eyes.

"Then her name is officially Carlie." I looked down at the thing.

"May I?" asked Edward gesturing to it. I handed it to him. He held it with such ease and comfort, it was like he did this every day. He was a natural. He stroked its cheek once and it laughed. He smiled and returned it to me. I held it and stroked its cheek too, and it laughed again. It was kind of cute.

When the bell rang, we agreed that I would keep Carlie for the rest of the day.

"Oh you are going to adore your Aunt Alice," I muttered to it as we walked from the room. It felt so odd talking to an inanimate object, but I felt compelled to tell it that one vital piece of information. Edward chuckled as he told us goodbye.

Sometimes I wondered if Alice was a ninja because by the time I had stepped out of the classroom, she was right there.

"Well what do we have here?!" exclaimed Alice as she noticed the fake baby in my arms.

"My and Edward's Bio project. I'm keeping it for the rest of the day so that he doesn't look like a pansy with it at football training."

"For an inanimate object covered in technology it's kind of cute. Can I hold it?"

"Sure, oh and her name's Carlie."

"Carlie," she repeated, "that's a cute name. Oh you will have so much fun with your Aunt Alice!" she said to it, tickling it under its chin. Again it laughed. I would never e able to not refer to the thing as 'it'.

Alice adored Carlie. It probably spent more time in her arms than mine. I had to eventually pry it away from her in Spanish class. I was relieved when she offered to hold it for me during tryouts, though.

Cheerleading tryouts was boring. Alice and I sat down at a table with Carlie in her lap, awaiting the arrival of the candidates. By 3 o' clock everyone was there, some with the synthetic babies in their arms. I got out the sign up sheets and a pen. One by one they came forward and Alice and I assessed their performances, crossing off names and making comments as necessary. Rosalie was exceptional. She executed every jump and flip and cartwheel with perfect accuracy. I was very impressed.

When it was finally over, I took out a sheet of blank paper and wrote the names of those who made the team. Alice and I, leaving Carlie in Rose's arms, did a quick demonstration of the routine and then dismissed the tryouts.

"I thought it would never end!" I groaned when everyone except Rose had gone. She handed Carlie back to me.

"How did I do?" asked Rose.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow when we post the list, just like everyone else," replied Alice.

"Anyways guys," I said while packing up my stuff, "I've got a group meeting with Edward at my house later. We need to figure out what to do with Carlie, so I'm gonna be going now."

"Wait just one moment! Did you just say that you have a meeting with Edward later?!" asked Alice.

"Yeah."

"So you're saying that you two will be all alone in your house?!"

"Charlie will be there but technically yes."

"OMG!!" she exclaimed, "You have to tell me all about it tomorrow! EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!!!"

"Ok! Ok! I will!" I called, hurrying through the door to get home in time for Edward. Plus I had to tell Charlie so that he doesn't flip out.

* * *

**AN: hehe I left you guys with a mini- cliffy there! Lol. So as you can see im back!! YAY!!!! And I'm going to really try to update all my stories more. I realized that im not getting any hits to this story lately cuz I haven't been updating, so I'm gonna try get these chapters out there to u guys! And as a nice little thank u present u could click that lovely button that says review :D hehe I promise I'll respond to all reviews! Cuz I love u guys like that :P anyways hope u enjoyed the chapter! **

**Next chapter: Bella's room *hehe wags eyebrows lol***


End file.
